ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
M96/Histrocial
BELOW ARE THE OLDER TIER 2 VERSIONS OF THE M-96 M96 Histrocial The regular variant of the weapon is cheapest of the three, but lacks a any kind of under barrel attachment, prompting one to buy one. Customization The M96 comes with a non-removable fixed stock and a medium barrel, all other parts are modifiable. It also comes with a default flash supressor, that can be removed to lower drawtime. An under barrel attachment is generally recommended for the player's choice of tactics; a grip would benefit a specialist adept to assault roles (And would compliment the Blackout), while a bipod would benefit a specialist adept to defensive roles (And would compliment the Aegis). While expensive, fitting it with a Phantom 1-4x scope allows it to easily switch between defense and assault roles. Using the 1.5/3.5x assault scope is also a much cheaper alternative at keeping the M96 flexible. Finally, the default sights are very open and allow for the most versatile use, though pinpoint shots may prove difficult. NOTE: The Extended Magazine upgrade CANNOT be removed after purchase. Tactics As with most weapons, the regular variant is the most flexible of the three available. Because it is middling it will never be as maneuverable as the C variant, nor as powerful as the SV variant. However, it is the most stable of the three making long-range full auto fire very practical. The magazine upgrade isn't completely necessary, but invaluable for extended firefights. Due to its large clip and lower firerate, and higher bipod stability than its SV variant, this is the best weapon in the game for prolonged supressive fire. M96 C Histrocial The C variant features a shorter barrel and a collapsible stock, intended for paratrooper units. It has the highest RoF, lowest recoil, and best handling among the M96 variants, although it's damage and accuracy suffers. Customization The C variant features a non-removable short barrel, grip, and collapsible stock. It can be further upgraded with a scope mount, a muzzle hider or brake, a side-mounted IR laser, and expand it's box-magazine to 150 rounds. You can also remove the default barrel attachment it comes with to decrease drawtime further. The lowest drawtime you can get is 6.2 seconds with the default flash supressor removed, iron sights, and the original magazine. The 150 Magazine Upgrade CANNOT be removed after purchase. Tactics The C variant is meant for assaulting specialists in mind, the lack of a bi-pod and short barrel limit's it's effectiveness at longer ranges in comparison to it's larger brothers, it does however, have the best performance in close range. A generally good setup is mounting a x1/1.5 sight mount scope and a muzzle brake for even more reduced recoil. Those who want more stealth might want to opt for either a flash-hider or silencer. The magazine upgrade isn't completely necessary, but invaluable for extended firefights. What's very appealing about the M96C is that it functions very well as a cost-effective version of the M249 Para. While have a 25% slower RoF by only attaining 750RPMs compared to the para which fires 1000RPMs, it deals 4 more points of damage than the para, is much more accurate and effective at long range, and has the option of having it's magazine expanded to 150 rounds, something no other MG can do, along with the fact that it is available by LV.5 and 1500RPs cheaper. The slower firing rate and lower recoil also allows it to be much, much more controllable while firing at full-auto, allowing a more sustainable suppression fire. Finally, its iron sights are among the clearest in the game and are often considered superior to the M249 series. This weapon is highly recommended to F2P players due to its solid DPS and drawtime, low price point and low level unlock. M96 SV Histrocial The SV variant features a non-removable long barrel, giving it the highest damage rating of all M96 variants (40 overall), a collapsible stock, and bipod. Customization The SV variant features a non-removable long barrel, bipod, and collapsible stock. It can be further upgraded with a scope mount, a muzzle hider, brake or silencer, a side-mounted IR laser, and expand it's box-magazine to 150 rounds. Tactics While slightly more expensive than the regular variant due to the built-in bipod, the SV variant will overall have better accuracy, recoil management, and damage than the regular M96 variant due to it's stock and barrel. The bi-pod however, ensures that the player will not be very effective being mobile since they will not benefit from the bipod's accuracy/handling bonus while not in prone/in cover. Thus, the SV is generally recommended for specialists who like to defend heavily from cover, rather than rushing the enemy's lines. A good setup would be a scope with a resolution of 1.5x or higher and a muzzle flash hider to increase stealth (Recoil will generally not be an issue due to the bipod) or a silencer. Even better would be a 1x-4x phantom which allows the specialist to engage at both short rage and long range with minimal field of view detriments. The magazine upgrade isn't completely necessary, but invaluable for extended firefights. M96 SV Triton Histrocial The SV variant features a non-removable long barrel, giving it the highest damage rating of all M96 variants (40 overall), a collapsible stock, and bipod. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...